Running Away
by Ashton Li
Summary: Sometimes you just have to tell the one you love how you feel, but sometimes, things don't go as planned. Sometimes, they have to take time away run away.


**NOTE:** Before you start the story, I just want to tell you a few things! Anything _italicize _is something that already happened and is more like a flash back. Anything **bold **and _italic _(**_Like this!_**)is a thought. Enjoy!

**Running Away**

Sometimes things are too hard to explain. You can't make up your mind and you feel so alone. Life is so complex and doesn't ever seem to make sense. Though, no matter how hard it gets, you always live through it. You push yourself to go further. There's always going to be that someone watching over you. No matter how hard things seem to get, never give up…

_"Kari, I have decided to tell you something very important," Daisuke softly smiled._

_"Something important? Ok…" Hikari looked at him with her beautiful, red-brown eyes._

_The boy closed his eyes. "I don't know why, but Hikari, I'm in love with you."_

_"Daisuke…"_

_"I can never get you off my mind, and I'm always jealous of the other guys that hit on you. I've always wanted to know what you truly think of me, so…what do you think of me?"_

_"I-I…I can't answer that right now! Daisuke, I have to go!" Hikari ran away from him._

_"Hi-Hikari!" Daisuke tried calling after her, but she never looked back._

_**Why were those words even said? It was a mistake to even think of telling Hikari how I felt. I wish those stupid feelings weren't real! She doesn't love me. Do I even know what love really is? It's painful…painful. I just wanted to know what she thought of me, she didn't even need to love me back. Though, it was too much to ask,** Daisuke thought to himself as he walked away from the scene._

_Daisuke knocked on the Yagami's door. Taichi answered._

_"Hey, Taichi, is Hikari home?" _

_"Hikari…no," Taichi frowned._

_"Where is she?" Daisuke questioned._

_"Sh-she ran away last night. We haven't heard from her," the older boy mumbled._

_"Ran away?" **This is all my fault!**_

_"We've been searching for her all day. Do you know what happened?" Taichi wondered._

_"I told her that I was in love with her!" Daisuke shouted._

_"Err…What else?"_

_He looked away. "I asked her what she thought of me. Hikari said shoe could answer the question, and she ran away from me. This is all my fault. I'll do what ever it takes to get her back. I promise Taichi!"_

_"Don't stress about it. Everyone will help you. We'll get her back, ok?"_

_"I'm scared, I didn't mean to do such a thing to her."_

_"It's not your fault, she had her reasoning, I know she does."_

_"But, Taichi, it is my fault! And that's why I won't give up, I even have a plan!"_

Daisuke stood on a stage facing a huge crowd. Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Mimi, Koushiro, Miyako, Takeru, and Ken walk around the crowd. They were handing out flying with a picture of Hikari on it. They were searching for her. Daisuke had a plan. He decided to put on a concert. Daisuke wanted to sing a special song just for Hikari, even if she didn't hear it. The music began to play.

"I don't want you to give it all up and leave your own life collecting dust," Daisuke sang. Behind him, a movie began to play. It was different clips with Hikari in it.

_"Today we're watching Daisuke's soccer game. It's very intense. Here comes the star right now! Motomiya Daisuke!" Hikari smiled._

_"Are you videotaping this? Make sure you get my good side!" Daisuke laughed._

_"Good side? All the sides of you are pretty bad!" Taichi joked._

_"Don't let the pressure get to you. I believe that you can win…even if your team is right now losing!" Hikari cheered as Daisuke walked away from them._

"And I don't want you to feel sorry for me. You never gave us a chance to be."

_"Hikari! Stop messing around! Take this seriously!" Taichi frowned._

_"You look fine, I don't see why you're stressing over such a little thing," Hikari winked._

_"This is very important! I have to look perfect for my date!"_

_"Sora will like you no matter what you look like. I promise you that!"_

"And I don't need you to be by my side, to tell me that everything's alright. I just wanted you to tell me the truth. You know I'd do that for you," Daisuke continued to sing.

A picture of Hikari flashed on the screen. Under the picture was written, "Please come home."

"So why are you running away? Why are you running away?"

_"Which team should I cheer for? Takeru's or Daisuke's?" Hikari questioned._

_"Well, who do you like better?" Miyako shot back._

_"They're both my friend."_

_"Then, cheer for both."_

_"Is that ok?"_

_"Probably not, so just cheer for the one you like more."_

_"Who are you cheering for?"_

_"Takeru, but only because Daisuke is really annoying."_

_"Then, I'll cheer for Daisuke because he needs someone to cheer for him!"_

"Cause I did enough to show you that I was willing to give and sacrifice."

_"Giving up is not an option! We fight until the death! Right Daisuke?"_

_"Of c-course Hikari! We won't give up!" Daisuke agreed._

_"What are you two even talking about?" Takeru wondered._

_"You wouldn't understand! I'll tell you later," Hikari laughed._

"And I was the one who was lifting you up when you thought your life had had enough. And when I get close, you turn away. There's nothing that I can do or say. So now I need you to tell me the truth. You know I'd do that for you. So why are you running away? Why are you running away?" Daisuke went on.

More little movies went on in the background.

"Is it me, is it you? Nothing that I can do to make you change your mind. Is it me, is it you? Nothing that I can do. Is it a waste of time? Is it me, is it you? Nothing that I can do to make you change your mind. So why are you running away? Why are you running away?"

_"Motomiya shoots! He scor-"_

_"Misses…" Takeru muttered._

_"Shut up!" Daisuke yelled._

_"I was just telling the truth!"_

_Daisuke pushed Takeru. Takeru pushed back ands they got in a fight._

_"Daisuke, Takeru! Stop it!" Hikari ran up to them trying to stop the fight._

"...What is it I've got to say…"

_"I'm sorry Hikari, I didn't mean to make you cry," Daisuke apologized._

_"I'm not crying…"_

_"Yes you are."_

_"It's not your fault," Hikari looked up at him._

"So why are you running away?"

_"Is this safe?" Miyako wondered._

_"Not sure," Hikari smiled nervously._

_"Maybe they'll learn something," Sora suggested._

_"Can hurt…" Koushiro agreed._

_"_...To make you admit you're afraid…"

"_Yamato, are you scared of anything?" Hikari wondered._

_"What would scare me?" he smiled._

_"Well, sometimes Taichi scares me. Mainly when he gets really mad."_

_"Taichi is a big softy."_

_"Hey! So are you!" Taichi butted in._

_"What about you? Taichi, do you fear anything?" Hikari questioned._

_"Well…"_

"Why are you running away?" Daisuke looked away as he finished.

_"No one should run from their fears," Koushiro decided._

_"It's too hard for me. I fear losing my friends," Daisuke admitted._

_"I fear losing you guys too," Hikari smiled._

_"I don't fear losing Daisuke," Miyako winked._

_"That's mean!"_

_"I'm being truthful!"_

"I didn't mean to scare her off. I didn't mean for you to be scare of my question. I was being serious. I wanted to know what you thought of me. I wanted to know if you want me to drop dead or be your friend forever. I love you Hikari, and I can't get rid of such a feeling. You don't need to love me back, I just wanted to know…" Daisuke let the tears form in his eyes.

"Here's a flyer, miss," Ken smiled at a girl.

"Thank you," the girl smiled.

"Hmm…have I seen you before?"

"No!"

"Hikari?" Ken asked.

"Who's this Hikari? I don't know of such a person!" she lied.

"Why'd you run away?"

"I was scared of Daisuke's question. I didn't want to tell him the truth."

"What's the truth?"

"I love him too, but I've never felt such a feeling before."

"Don't let him be alone anymore! You need to let him know how you feel! Run up to him. Tell Daisuke was he wants to know," Ken told the girl.

"I don't know if I can."

"Hikari, you can do whatever you want! Giving up is not an option! You said that yourself. If you fear losing your friends, then you better go tell Daisuke how you feel, or you might just lose him for good."

"I don't want that!" Hikari looked up at the stage. She quickly ran up to Daisuke.

Tear flowed down Daisuke's face as Hikari walked up to him.

"Hey, Daisuke, I never meant to make you cry," Hikari softly said.

"Hikari, it's not your fault. I should have never asked such a question," Daisuke tried to smile.

"Oh, but it is. I should have told you that I have the same feelings towards you. I love you with all my heart. You're the person just for me."

"You're too nice."

"I'm telling you the truth. isn't that what you wanted to hear?"

"Of course, but I didn't think it would be what I wanted to hear."

"Why wouldn't it be? Was I too predictable?"

"I'm not good enough for you."

Hikari kissed the boy on the cheek. "You're sweet. You're perfect for me!"

"I'm glad to know!"

Daisuke pulled Hikari close to him and held her tight. They both let tears fall down their faces. Daisuke pulled his hand through Hikari's hair. Hikari felt comfort and was no longer scared of the truth. Admitting her feelings wasn't such a bad idea.

**NOTE: I don't own the characters in this story. They belong to the lovely creators of Digimon! I also don't own the song Daisuke sings in this story. "Running Away" (the song Daisuke sang) is by Hoobastank and they own it, not me. Thanks!**


End file.
